Ready To Be A Defender
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurprise's "The Unprobable Meeting". Bubble decides to become a defender like the rest of his family. Co-written with and requested by Lantern Power. :)


**Lantern Power both asked for and helped me on this sequel to guestsurprise's story "The Unprobable Meeting". Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Mega Man belongs to Capcom. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Ecstacio, Lauhin, Bliss, Damus, and Laviatha belong to guestsurprise.**

* * *

**Ready To Be A Defender**

Bubble never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. He felt like a little child after being attacked by Nitians and got a gentle scolding from his father when he tried to go to Ecstacio's castle alone. But no more, Bubble promised himself. He would become a brave and adult worthy Lauhinian prince for his future's sake of living with his family. Every morning at the crack of dawn, he would sneak out to exercise to build muscle to his Lauhinian form as well as practice his Lauhinian abilities and powers and for the rest of the day, act civil and be obedient to his parents, brothers, and the guards. When nightfall came, he would resume his practice as well as read up about Nitians until he felt like going to sleep.

It didn't take long for his family to find out about this. While they encouraged his motivation, they worried for his well being of overdoing his physical training. Thankfully, they soon realized that Bubble knew what he was doing after a week when he was taking ice baths and resting more when he was catching up with his readings on Nitians.

Meanwhile, Bubble and Lauhin were in the library, reading together.

"I'm proud of you, little one, for taking recognition for your actions and motivating yourself to do better," Lauhin said. "But I still worry about you. I don't want you to overdo your training and hurt yourself."

"Don't worry, Father, I did research of the human and animal muscles before I started doing exercises. As long as I rest for a couple of days, I can resume my research on Nitians until then," Bubble said as he cuddled up with his father, putting the book down as he looked at him.

"Well since you want to be responsible, I will allow you to expand your knowledge on magic as well as your abilities as a Lauhinian. As long as you promise to use them for the greater good," the Tickle King said, smiling as he knew his youngest son would do just that. He was just like his older brothers in that he would use his powers for good and he was protective of both his robot brothers, his Lauhinian family, and the humans despite his bad experience with the evil scientist, Dr. Wily.

"Yes Father, I promise," Bubble said happily. "To defend humans and Lauhinians from King Damus and Nitians."

King Lauhin and Bubble stood up and the king held his son's hands. "Are you ready to pledge your loyalty to your kingdom and for Earth? To defend yourself, our people, humanity and the definition of the greater good that lives within?" Lauhin said seriously.

Bubble nodded. "Yes Father, I'm ready and I'm willing to pledge my allegiance and loyalty to my kingdom and for Earth," he said, standing taller now.

Lauhin smiled and started to glow a rainbow color aura before the same thing happened to Bubble. He could feel the magic travel through his wires and into his solar core. It felt as if a gentle surge of electricity had struck him and felt the shock travel within his body. But it was a good feeling that made him feel at ease and comfort. The magic transformed him into his Lauhinian form against his will, but Bubble didn't mind. The electricity feeling turning into a soft tingle through his body and felt warm from the magic within him. Not only that, he trusted his father and knew the King's magic would never harm him.

Eventually Lauhin stopped glowing and Bubble hugged his father, which the king returned. "Thank you, Father. I promise to keep my word," Bubble said.

"I know you will, son. I know you will." Lauhin said proudly.

Bliss was equally proud to hear that her son was ready to be a defender and protect everyone in the kingdom and on Earth. "Oh, my youngest child is growing up so fast," she said, hugging Bubble.

He hugged her back. "I won't let you or anyone one else in our family down, Mother," he said.

She smiled, stroking her son's head. "You're so much like your brothers," she said. "You've really bloomed from a shy little one into a confident young man."

Bubble looked a bit bashful at that, snuggling into his Mother's fur with a happy sigh.

* * *

Everything from that day on was great as learning magic was fun for Bubble and to use his new Lauhinian abilities exceeded his father's and his own expectations, to both their surprise and happiness. And of course he visited his robot siblings when he had time to spare, telling them about what he was learning and they encouraged him to keep learning too, proud of him.

But the day finally came that proved his worth as he was walking around the forest in his Lauhinian form when the same three Nitians that had attacked him when he was trying to see Ecstacio a while back returned. "Look, it's the robot!" One of them said.

"Let's get him!" Said another.

Bubble knew what to do as he remembered that the evil beings hated laughter, so he recalled a funny moment in his life and laughed, his laughter echoing as he fondly remembered the memory of when he had first gotten his Lauhinian form and had tripped over the carpet in his excitement at having a new form. The carpet had caught him and he had laughed as he hadn't been hurt, but rather felt sheepish. His family had found it amusing as he did and it served as a wonderful memory.

The Nitians recoiled in pain at his laughter, hissing angrily but not coming closer, giving Bubble the chance to use his Bubble Lead ability. A huge bubble of water shot from his mouth and divided into three bubbles, one splashing each Nitian. The bubbles were not acidic, but contained tickle magic that left the Nitians helpless in laughter as they couldn't do anything while being tickled to pieces.

Bubble kept himself on guard in case they tried to attack him or any more showed up, but thankfully it was just them and once the Bubble Lead attack wore off, the three ran away, not wanting a repeat of the ordeal. Glad that he didn't have to physically fight them, the robot stood proudly. Ecstacio, who had seen the whole thing, teleported to his nephew, giving him a nod.

"I can see you have put research to good use," he said.

"Yes, I have. I want to be a worthy prince to protect our home. And if I can't be a king when I get older, I want to be a Great Prince like you, Uncle Ecstacio. You're my hero and I love you!" Bubble said before hugging his uncle. Ecstacio felt touched by his adopted nephew and hugged him back. He had to admit, he may not be his nephew by blood, but was willing to help out his family, and that was what counted.

"Well Bubble, you still have long way to go until you're a Great Prince. But I do know you'll make us proud," Ecstacio said gently and Bubble nodded in understanding, his uncle's genuine praise making him happy.

* * *

Damus smiled in amusement as he sat in the throne room with his sons and his queen, Laviatha. "So Lauhin adopted a robot for a son? Well since he's not a pure Lauhinian, let's see if I can convert him to our side," he said before laughing evilly.

"Hmm. A puppet, my love?" Laviatha asked curiously.

"Indeed," he said. "Imagine the look on Lauhin's face when he sees Bubble at our side."

"But it seems he is getting stronger," one of Damus' sons said.

"No matter," Damus said confidently. "That was only three Nitians. That robot wouldn't stand a chance against me."

He laughed again, but little did he know that Ecstacio heard his evil laughter and growled, knowing what the creep had in mind. _You won't harm Bubble, Damus, or you will answer to me, _he thought to himself before he and Bubble headed back for the Tickle Castle.

* * *

**Please leave a review for Lantern Power and myself, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
